Pancakes!
by calleighstorres
Summary: Calleigh finds out a very delicious secret of Ryan's. CaRWash. Set in Season 4. No spoilers.


**I don't own CSI Miami, as you know. **

**Authors Notes- Set in Season 4. Just a lil humor between our favourite crack ship. I gave myself a challenge to write a oneshot using my favourite ship and a random food item. I chose to make this a CaRWash fanfic. :) Hope it isn't too sugary! **

**AU: (**_PROMPT__**) **_[Person 1] discovers [Person 2] can cook their favourite food.

* * *

_"WE CAN MAKE THE NIGHT LAST FOREVER" _

~**CARWASH**~

Ryan woke up from the deep slumber he had fallen into. He'd assumed Calleigh was already gone. It wasn't unusual for colleagues to avoid each other after sleeping together. So he wouldn't be too butthurt about it. He remembered just enough about the night before. Wolfe didn't drink too much so he didn't actually have a hangover and could summarize what happened.

It shouldn't have happened. But it did. Then he heard shallow footsteps. Ryan felt like reaching for his gun which was in the drawer of his nightstand.. but he didn't as he had caught a glimpse of some long, blonde hair in the doorway. He pushed himself up and noticed it was her. She was wearing a shirt of his. Understandably.

"Morning sleepy head!" The southerner beamed, admiring his morning appearance.

Ryan huffed and checked her make up mirror that was somewhat on his nightstand. His usually flat hair was spiked and touseled. Hazel eyes gleaming in the sunlight. Bare torso exposed to the cool air in the room. "Good morning, Calleigh." Calleigh felt her knees weaken at the sound of his voice. If anything, his morning voice was almost as rattling as their night together.

This was by far the least dramatic night she'd had when sleeping with a friend. The younger man was surprised she was still around. He was sure she had gone, until she came into sight. "Find whatever you went to find?" "Just my bag. Brushed my hair."

Calleigh actually kept a mini travel bag in her purse just in case she ended up somewhere out of the blue. She'd gone and brushed her teeth, fixed her hair and dressed up a bit. He wouldn't really notice. And Calleigh didn't want to disturb such a peaceful looking Ryan Wolfe. Though she wished she'd stayed in bed longer.

The former patrol officer nodded. That made sense. She did look incredibly neat.. it made sense now though.

"Want some breakfast? I probably should've offered."

The blonde smiled. "It's fine." But Ryan insisted. He got out of bed (wearing his boxers and some joggers) and firstly went to his dresser, pulling out another pair of joggers, then to the doorway. "Here. Don't want you to get cold." Calleigh nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled too, leaving the bedroom with a neater state and left the room. First the bathroom to clean himself a bit, then the kitchen area in the main room to make breakfast for them both. Ryan had a little trick up his sleeve to surprise her. He hadn't forgotten what she'd said her favourite breakfast was. It was one of the first things he ever asked her. And like her chocolate stash at her place, crazy.

Duquesne just watched as he got the specific food items he needed from the pantry before starting to craft a decent breakfast. Pancakes. Calleigh had no idea he even knew how to cook. It was so gentlemanly of him to even offer her breakfast and some tea. It was a one night stand, yet, it seemed like so much more. And she wasn't sure how amazed she was by his maturity and behavior. Much more than she'd seen before.

A few minutes went by and Calleigh could smell the scent of fresh pancakes. Not burnt. Not undercooked. Perfect. She crept up behind him and peeked over his shoulder. "Wow." Ryan felt his cheeks heat up. He was getting flustered with all these compliments.

Ryan dished out the food and placed it on the table carefully, along with the tea. He had the type of tea Calleigh liked in his cupboard in a small jar labelled 'Calleigh's Tea' in his small, neat handwriting. The lid was checkered (white and pastel green) in two colors he associated with her. He would've chosen red or purple but he thought that would ruin the aesthetic of all his stuff.

The older woman sat down at the table where the other place had been set. People did over-exaggerate what living with Ryan would be like. "Thank you babe, it looks - and smells - incredible." Of course, he had added some honey and cream to the pancakes. He wasn't a plain pancakes sort of guy. Plus he knew her favourite toppings. Unlike most of her friends. Calleigh waited for him to sit down first though.

Wolfe came back to the table with a lilac colored mug and a coral colored one. "I wasn't sure which one you wanted... so I got both.." Ryan said, blushing with embarrassment at his paranoia. Calleigh could tell he was feeling a little timid and smiled at him. "Aww it's ok. I'll have the lilac." Wolfe nodded, handing it to her and placing the coral one down. He was very specific about the color terms and certain themes. He couldn't possibly make a mismatch. Her, accepting his nervousness, did help his nerves settle a lot more.

He poured himself a latte as Calleigh dug into her pancakes. A few seconds later, a soft moan escaped her mouth. "This.." she paused to swallow her mouthful. "..is the best pancake, I have ever tasted!" Ryan was beyond amused by her reaction. It was... like a more funny and best friend like Calleigh. Outside of work. The real her. And he loved it completely. "Glad it satisfies your craving for sugar." "It sure does. This makes me want to come to yours everyday for breakfast."

Ryan soon tasted his own food. Not bad. He'd learnt how to cook from his mother who was quite a well paid chef in an expensive Boston restaurant. That was after he'd gotten out of middle school and was moving onto high school. He didn't really talk about it because he didn't want people to think he was suddenly privileged. It just made things a lot easier with his mother receiving a better income. His father was a detective turned defense attorney. One of the best in the business. So with all that time his father was in court working with the defense, his mom was teaching him how to cook like a pro.

"Well if you come over sometime, maybe I could cook for you again."

The ballistics expert smirked. "Is that _you_ asking _me_ on a dinner date?" "Sure is." He responded confidently, in hope she wouldn't decline. Especially after the build up to this. "I'd love to." He almost froze with shock. She did.. want to go on a date with him. And all they did was have breakfast together and talk normally. Not even going into too much detail about yesterday. Instead, it was focused more on them personally. Which was something much more fragile. But it had been done in the most loving and accepting way possible.

They accepted the way the other was. And Calleigh finally learned his secret: That he can cook, and make.. possibly.. her favourite food. _Pancakes. :)_


End file.
